Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Synopsis Plot Cast Zoe Saldana.png|Zoe Saldana as Natasha Romanoff Zach Galifianakis.png|Zach Galifianakis as Montgomery "Scotty" Dunn Ty Burrell.png|Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody Steve Carell.png|Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone Seth Rogen.png|Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky Samuel L. Jackson.png|Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best Ricky Gervais.png|Ricky Gervais as James Bing Peter Dinklage.png|Peter Dinklage as Mayor Simon Betterman Paul Rudd.png|Paul Rudd as Derek Lang Neil Patrick Harris.png|Neil Patrick Harris as Olaf Winslow Mindy Kaling.png|Mindy Kaling as Mrs. Who Maya Rudolph.png|Maya Rudolph as Christine Cooper Kevin Hart.png|Kevin Hart as George Johnson Jude Law.png|Jude Law as Walter Lawson Josh Gad.png|Josh Gad as Chuck Lamonsoff Joonas Suotamo.png|Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca Jonah Hill.png|Jonah Hill as Morton Stewart John Leguizamo.png|John Leguizamo as Martin Valenzuela John Cleese.png|John Cleese as Harold Dreyfus Jim Parsons.png|Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper Jim Broadbent.png|Jim Broadbent as Samuel Gruber Jenny Slate.png|Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman Jason Bateman.png|Jason Bateman as Nick Lockwood Jack McBrayer.png|Jack McBrayer as Kip Cooper Jack Black.png|Jack Black as Sheriff Dexter Barnavelt Ian McKellen.png|Ian McKellen as Han Solo Hugh Jackman.png|Hugh Jackman as P.T. Bolton Hank Azaria.png|Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight George Lopez.png|George Lopez as Thurman Lyle Forest Whitaker.png|Forest Whitaker as Wesley Kennedy Don Cheadle.png|Don Cheadle as Paul Everett Danny DeVito.png|Danny DeVito as Max Parker Craig Robinson.png|Craig Robinson as Doc Jebidiah Christopher Walken.png|Christopher Walken as Louie Perkins Chris O'Dowd.png|Chris O'Dowd as Alex Briggs Brendan Fraser.png|Brendan Fraser as George Cooper Bill Hader.png|Bill Hader as Leonard Tozier Benicio del Toro.png|Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan Benedict Cumberbatch.png|Benedict Cumberbatch as Edmund Lewis Aziz Ansari.png|Aziz Ansari as Randy Briggs Anna Kendrick.png|Anna Kendrick as Padmé Hammond Alec Baldwin.png|Alec Baldwin as Lawrence "Larry" Quinn Steve Martin.png|Steve Martin as Peter Clouseau *Zoe Saldana as Natasha Romanoff *Zach Galifianakis as Montgomery Dunn *Ty Burrell as Hector Peabody *Steve Carell as Felonious Wonderstone *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best *Ricky Gervais as Officer James Bing *Peter Dinklage as Mayor Simon Betterman *Paul Rudd as Derek Lang *Neil Patrick Harris as Olaf Winslow *Mindy Kaling as Mrs. Who *Maya Rudolph as Christine Cooper *Kevin Hart as George Johnson *Jude Law as Walter Lawson *Josh Gad as Chuck Lamonsoff *Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca *Jonah Hill as Morton Stewart *John Leguizamo as Martin Valenzuela *John Cleese as Harold Dreyfus *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper *Jim Broadbent as Samuel Gruber *Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman *Jason Bateman as Nick Lockwood *Jack McBrayer as Kip Cooper *Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt *Ian McKellen as Han Solo *Hugh Jackman as P.T. Bolton *Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight *George Lopez as Thurman Lyle *Forest Whitaker as Wesley Kennedy *Don Cheadle as Paul Everett *Danny DeVito as Max Parker *Craig Robinson as Doc Jebidiah *Christopher Walken as Louie Perkins *Chris O'Dowd as Alex Briggs *Brendan Fraser as George Cooper *Bill Hader as Leonard Tozier *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan *Benedict Cumberbatch as Edmund Lewis *Aziz Ansari as Randy Briggs *Anna Kendrick as Padmé Hammond *Alec Baldwin as Lawrence Quinn *Steve Martin as Peter Clouseau Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Sheldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Sheldon/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films'' [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth ''Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Epic, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], Mars Attacks!, as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Music * See also: Sheldon/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Sheldon/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery